


You're Stuck With Me Now

by jasipereos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fraleo, M/M, this was for my fic giveaway and really fun to write okay, valzhang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasipereos/pseuds/jasipereos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other winner of my fic giveaway was pjohell on tumblr so I hope you enjoy this!</p>
<p>Frank and Leo are searching for a invention together that obviously belongs to Leo. It’s suppose to capture monsters that wander around the camps border but they end up getting stuck inside the trap instead. In other news, I’m in valzhang hell and still suck at doing summaries but at least I try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Stuck With Me Now

Frank was having a hard time deciding who to blame for how horrible his afternoon was going. Maybe it should be Hazel for convincing him to visit camp half blood for the weekend or perhaps Chiron for sending him along with Leo on a wild goose chase for some missing invention that belonged to him. He still didn’t understand what this haywire invention had to do with him in the first place but he assumed since he didn’t look very busy he was picked by default unfortunately.

“So what does this thing do again?” Frank asked, kicking the toe of his sneaker into a tree root but then quickly remember that the nymphs probably wouldn’t like that very much and stopped.

Leo either didn’t hear him or wasn’t listening. Frank decided to go with the second option. Leo was busy fiddling with a small handheld contraption with an antenna sticking out the top that was suppose to be able to track said invention but so far they had just been wandering around the forest in circles. The device gave them a few short and faint beeps every once in a while. Causing Leo to take off running in a random direction only to loose the signal within a few minutes.

What he didn’t do for his friends. Potential love interest. Whatever, same thing.

A year had passed since the war ended and a lot had changed. Especially with Leo. Sure, he was still obnoxious, loud and told unfunny knock knock jokes and then laugh at his own unfunny knock knock jokes. But Frank was talking about the physical part of Leo Valdez. Not that Leo looked any different, he was still lanky and had frizzy hair. But working in the forge all day did a little for building some muscle on the son of Hephaestus. Frank just couldn’t exactly pin point the exact time he had found all those things actually attractive.

“I told you, it’s a trap for catching monsters that roam around the boarder. It’s a big metal box, kinda hard to miss.” Leo finally responded.

Ah, so he was listening. Frank thought to himself.

Frank sighed. He looked up at the sky, the sun was setting and he wasn’t in the mood to get lost in the woods after dark. Especially after Chiron had warned them about how more monsters had been sighted by the camp boarder lately. He sighed again, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Leo muttered something under his breath and rolled his eyes.

“What was that?” Frank asked, already assuming Leo was mumbling an insult directed at him.

“I said, If I’m so annoying, just head back, you’ll only slow me down. Nobody is forcing you to be here ya know.” Leo huffed, not looking up from his device.

“Actually, Chiron is,” Frank reminded him.

Leo opened his mouth, probably to deliver an insult but the device went absolutely nuts, beeping and flashing like crazy. Leo’s eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning.

“This way!” Leo exclaimed, leaping off the rock he was standing on and bolting into the woods.

Frank stood there for a moment as if to process what just happened but decided for Leo’s safety he should follow him. For the third time that day, Frank sighed before taking off after him.

Fortunately, for Frank, Leo wasn’t very fast so he was easy to catch up to. But on the down side Leo decided to come to a completely stop without any warning whatsoever. He tried to dig his shoes into the dirt the best he could to avoid crashing straight into Leo but he still made some contact but bumping into him lightly.

“What gives?” Frank demanded, breathing heavily.

“Huh, that’s weird,” Leo said, clearly confused as his device continued to loose it.

Frank realized the ground slanted where they ended up, and Leo was walking dangerously close to the steep hill, clearly not paying attention. The fall down would be a painful one at that, it being lined with trees, low hanging branches and rocks.

Before he could warn the other to watch where he was going, Leo was already loosing his footing. Frank desperately reached for Leo but his finger tips only grazed the back of Leo’s tool belt. And with that, Leo was sent tumbling down the slope.

All Frank could do was wince as Leo plummeted painfully downwards and listen to the sounds crashing and twigs snapping. Once Leo reached the bottom, Frank assumed, he waited for Leo to shout out something to assure him he was alright. When he didn’t, Frank became anxious.

“Valdez?” Frank called out, cupping his hands over his mouth.

No response. Frank frantically search the forest floor, for any sign of his friend. His eyes fell on the small cell phone like device Leo had been messing around with just moments ago.

Carefully, he made his way down the slope towards the device. Making sure to grab at branches so he wouldn’t loose his balance and get sent stumbling down the hill along with Leo. Slowly but finally, he knelt and scooped up Leo’s little gadget and stared at it as if would tell him where Leo was.

“Leo!” Frank shouted down the hill, the panic rising in his voice.

“I’m okay!” Leo yelled back, groaning.

Thank the gods. Frank felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders as he started to make his way towards the sound of Leo’s voice. He tried stuffing the device into his back pocket but when it fell out again he couldn’t be bothered to pick it up as he was more focused on seeing if Leo was alright. Luckily, it wasn’t hard to find Leo from there. He found him on his knees, looking at something on the ground.

What on earth was he doing? Here he was worrying about the guy and he was digging around in the dirt? Maybe he was looking for something? Frank opened his mouth but Leo spun around so quickly it started him.

Leo held his hand up, signalling him to stop but it was to late. “Wait, Frank, don’t-” 

The trap that they had been searching for in the first place had already sprung. Somehow, Frank had missed that it was hidden under the dirt and leaves where they were standing. It flung up and folded in on itself like some kind of origami cube. One if its sides flew upward, hitting Frank in the back and sent him stumbling toward into Leo. Within seconds they where crammed in a metal box with little to no light from the few provided air holes.

“V-Valdez!” Frank stammered, giving Leo a nudge. “Get your butt out of my face!”

Leo let out a yelp “Get your hand off my butt then!”

“I can’t see a thing in here, so it’s not like I meant to!” He barked, pulling away quickly as if he was burned. Frank wouldn’t repeat this to anyone but he was thankful for the darkness, that way nobody could how red his face was.

While Leo was trying to squirm away he was making it worse. His lanky limbs were all over the place and he ended up kicking Frank in the chin. Frank gave another shove to Leo, causing him to fall forward into the side of the metal box face first. Well he assumed, he heard a faint clunk and Leo mumble something about how his nose hurt.

The momentum of Leo doing a face plant into the wall sent the box tipping forward onto its right side. Frank was launched forward into Leo once again, this position not much better then the last.

“Hey, uh, Zhang? Do you mind?” Leo groaned from under him, probably getting crushed from Frank’s chest.

Frank couldn’t remember the last time he moved so fast, scrambling off Leo and mumbling an apology under his breath, he bashed his head of the top of the low ceiling of the box with a loud thunk.

“Sorry,” they both said together, backing up against opposite sides of the box.

Frank grunted and rubbed the top of his head. He looked around hoping there was some kind of exit but doubt Leo put one in considering it was a invention for catching monsters after all.

“At least we found it?” Came Leo’s voice in the darkness.

His eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness and he could vaguely make out what Leo was doing. He hadn’t notice before but Leo was busy messing around with his tool belt.

Leo said something in Spanish which he assumed was a curse word and slammed his fist against the bottom of the box.

“You have got to me kidding me!” Leo grumbled, and was now running his hands around the floor like he was looking for something.

“Uh,” Frank started, thinking Leo had finally lost his mind. “What are you looking for?” He was finally able to ask.

“The remote! We need it!” Leo said like it was obvious.

“Why? I saw it on my way down the hill.” Frank stated, pointing with this thumb in the direction where he ditched the device.

Leo froze and slowly looked up at him. “And you didn’t think about grabbing it?” Leo asked sarcastically. “Idiot.”

“Who cares? We found the dumb thing! So why do we need the tracker thingy anyways!” 

“Well for starters, that remote is the only way to get out of here!”

Frank groaned and rested his head back against the metal frame. His neck and legs were already starting to cramp up and considering he was taking up most of the room, he was guessing Leo wasn’t very comfortable either.

“This is all your fault.” Frank muttered.

“My fault? I’m not the one who found the remote and left it in the middle of the forest!” Leo wailed as if Frank had left his first born child laying on the forest floor.

Scratch that, Leo treated all of his inventions like his children so it was no surprise to see him overreacting. Even when they caught on fire or even blew up Leo would just say “they need some extra love is all.” Frank had to remind himself they were arguing so he couldn’t smile faintly at how ridiculously sweet Leo could be sometimes.

“So your saying this is all my fault then? You’re the one who lost it when you fell down the hill in the first place! You’re the one who should be at fault!"

Leo scoffed, “Yeah, the hill. The one you didn’t warn me about! I could have cracked my head open!”

“Well maybe, you should have been paying attention instead of assuming I’d be watching your every step! I’m not your mom, you know!”

That really did it. A thick silence surround the two. Frank was mental kicking himself.

“Leo, I-”

“It’s fine,” Leo muttered, clearly not wanting to hear what he had to say. Leo shuffled around a little, digging into his tool belt and pulling some kind of sharp object out.

“Hey, I’m going to light my hand on fire for some light so I can see what I’m doing,” Leo warned, “So don’t flip out.”

Now Frank really wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Leo always considered the whole ‘his life being attached to a piece of wood’ thing. Even after he received a fire proof bag, it still worried him constantly. Leo always giving a warning before sparking up made Frank’s heart do a flip.

“Frank?” Leo asked, probably because he didn’t respond.

“Oh, sorry. Yeah, go ahead.” Frank finally answered meekly.

Frank gasped when he saw Leo, the flame from Leo’s finger tips providing just enough light to finally get a good look at him. He probably would have laughed at the leaves and twigs stuck in Leo’s hair if it wasn’t for the large cut across his forehead.

He must have startled Leo because he jumped and his eyes widened.

“What?” Leo asked, watching as Frank pointed upward to his forehead. Leo reached for it with his free hand and winced, using his sleeve to wipe some of the blood of his face.

“Are you okay?”

Leo shrugged, which is the only answer he assumed he was getting since Leo was looking around the box. Trying to see if he could take it apart from the inside probably.

“Can’t I just turn into a bear and slice this box open?” Frank suggested.

Leo shook his head. “You can try but it won’t work. I used the best materials so monsters that do have sharp claws wouldn’t be able to tear their way out of here.”

Frank nodded, Leo really did thing of everything when creating new inventions. He tried to think an certain animal that could help them get out of here but so far he was coming up blank. It seemed as if Leo was out of ideas as well as he glanced around the inside hopelessly.

“So… Now what?” He said aloud without meaning to.

“I dunno, make out?” Leo suggested.

“Leo!” Frank exclaimed completely baffled and trying but failing to keep the embarrassment out of his voice.  
Of course he’d be lying of the idea didn’t make his heart sing but Leo was just pulling his leg after all so the offer held no meaning.

“Cuddle?” He offered instead with snort.

“Leo,” 

“C'mon now, you know you can’t resist this!” Leo said with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Frank groaned and looked up at the sky through the small air holes. It had gotten darker in the past half hour or so and  
“Hey, you know what I just thought of?” Leo asked. When Frank didn’t respond Leo acted as if he did anyway. “Some might say I was _falling_ for you.”

Frank couldn’t see him very well but there was no doubt in his mind that Leo gave him finger guns and a wink. He was starting to come immune to Leo’s constant attempts to flirt with him. Wait, Leo flirted with everyone right? Being a predator took up a lot of his time, needless to say he stayed busy in New Rome and didn’t visit Camp Half Blood often.

“Hold on, are you seriously flirting with me?”

“Yeah, I have been for the past six months thanks for noticing.” Leo mumbled with a shrug.

Frank stared at him with his mouth open. Leo only played with the flames flickering between his pointer finger and thumb. He could have been mistaken, it could have been his brain short circuiting or the trick of the light but he could of sworn he saw Leo blushing.

“So you like me, is that it?” It came out meaner then it was suppose to. Almost like he was taunting Leo.

“Shut up!” Leo fumed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Took you long enough to realize it, idiot!”

Frank had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing. He hadn’t meant to sound mean spirited towards Leo. It’s just, he never saw Leo so nervous or easily flustered before. Leo was always the one teasing others by blowing kisses across the dining pavilion, in a loving but annoying way of course. He had to admit he liked this laughable yet delightful side of Leo.

“Hey,” Frank said, nudging Leo’s foot with his own to get his attention. “Would it make you feel any better if this idiot said he liked you too?”

Leo’s eyes that found the floor very interesting suddenly darted up to meet Frank’s. He arched an eyebrow, probably wondering if Frank was just messing with him or not. Frank only nodded, trying to reassure the other boy this was far from any sort of immature prank. Leo eyed began to widen and it looked as if he was trying to get his mouth to say something but no sound was coming out.

“So…” Leo began, shyly looking down at his feet again before grinning up at Frank wickedly. “Is that a yes to making out then?”

Frank rolled his eyes but laughed.

“Uh, I suppose.” Frank hesitated, before leaning forward, he let his eyes flutter shut, inches away from meeting Leo’s lips.

That was until they both heard voices and shuffling around outside.

“Leo? Frank?” yelled out a voice that sounded a lot like Jason.

“I think I heard something over here!” Came another voice, most likely belonging to Piper.

Leo only grumbled something about Jason being the clock block for once instead of him. They called out to their friends, letting them know where they trapped.

Sure, Frank was a little upset the moment was ruined but he reminded himself he could still get the chance to snuggle up with Leo at the campfire that night.


End file.
